The Kitten of the Wolf Pack
by Loremaster98
Summary: She found him after her first job for the Companions. Now Aela has to make a choice: kill the Khajiit or raise it herself. Rated M just to be safe. If you want to, feel free to send me a lullaby over the course of the story to use. Prequel to MERCS OF THE DAMNED I apologize for it though. Second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**If this story seems to be a copy of Christian Knights:** _ **Halo: My Father Was a Marine,**_ **know that I asked him for me to adapt his story to fit the Skyrim universe.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: AELA'S FIRST JOB**

"Aela the Huntress, you are now age fifteen." Kodlak prepared her for her first mission with one of her shield siblings, "This will be your first assignment with the Companions. Farkas will watch over you carefully and tell me what you do. Your job is on the southern border of Skyrim and northern border of Cyrodil. You are tasked with taking out bandits that harass the caravans. Best of luck to you."

Aela bowed her head in respect at the elder man. She wore simple leather armor and her face wasn't yet marked with the blue warpaint. At age fifteen her red hair was above her neck shaved more or less. She wore an amulet that told her status with the Companions.

"Farkas, you ready?" Aela asked Farkas; his dark hair reflected a caring and scornful attitude; as did his grim face.

"I'm ready Aela. Try not to let me down, the last thing I want is to be dead." Farkas attempted a joke, "If you do your job, I'll do mine."

Aela nodded as she grabbed her weapon, a sword, and readied it for use on the two day journey. It shone in the dim candlelight like a fire was set within.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a few extra supplies." Aela told man, as he watched her carefully, "It'd be smart if you did the same."

Farkas cracked a smile before busting with laughter, "Lass, you and I are going to get along just fine."

Aela only offered a small grin out of humor.

"Let's get going of we're to make it." Farkas told Aela before leaving the building. Aela followed shortly after grabbing a few arrows with her bow.

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••

The ride south was anything but pleasant, Aela nearly fell twice and Farkas lost his coin purse. To make it worse a blizzard was heading their way; Aela even threatened to set up shelter in a cave near the border.

But nonetheless, both Companions made it to the border. Quiet overtook the late afternoon sun. That is until the cries of battle and fear ripped from the forest, echoing in all directions.

"Sounds like the bandits are attacking!" Aela yelled at the man following her, "We need to hurry if they are to live!"

The horses seemed to understand their urgency and picked their trot up to a sprint. The cries became louder as they headed further south. The blistering wind would froze any person not from Skyrim.

Aela and Farkas found the wreckage of a caravan; only a few bodies littered the grind, all of which were Khajiit; the bandits seemed to have left. Three women, four men, and three children were slain by the bandits blade. Another cry rang nearby, not of battle, but of pain and fear.

Aela ran around the corner of a broken wagon to investigate the cry. The sight was disturbing and shocking. A female Khajiit being beaten by an Orc man. His foot connecting to her chin; hoods fists breaking her ribs. She truly was a bloody mess, her jaw looked like shit, her arm nearly broken off at the socket, and a few ribs protruding from her green outfit; blood covered the snow from the Khajiit woman. Aela heard the woman whimpering in pain and heard a few sobs from her.

"NO!" Aela called out to the Orc who turned instantly, "ENOUGH!"

The Orc charged her with an iron war axe. Aela, a fifteen year old woman, prepared to kill for the Companions and four Skyrim. The Orc swatted Aela's sword, knocking it to the ground.

Aela reached for an arrow to blind the bastard; instead the Orc fell after Farkas tackled him. Farkas seeing his sword overhead, the Orc barely lifted his axe to block. The Orc continued battling Farkas while Aela crawled over to the Khajiit woman.

The Khajiit was barely breathing, when something small caught her eye in astonishment. The woman held her arm over an infant that seemed to coo at the mother. The infants sandy colored fur and blazing amber eyes seemed to have a greater power than the Greybeards. Aela gently took the infant in her arms as another hand held hers, the mother. She held her hand in Aela's arm and gently pulled on it. Tears ran down the mother's face as Aela discovered what it was the woman begged for.

Aela crouched next to the woman as she lifted her head; her jaw hung open enough and blood dropped from her mouth as the infant was held next to whispered to the infant and began to rub it's head. The woman locked eyes with Aela.

"Please, take care of Ja'tesh." the woman begged as she drew her last breath. The infant began to cry as it's mother put her head down once more. Her motherly eyes became cold.

"What in Oblivion did you find?" Farkas said as he stood from the sitting position, his fight must've been over long enough for him to sit.

Aela hadn't turned to face him, "A mother."

"What?! A mother Khajiit in Skyrim?" Farkas asking for his confusion to be lifted, "Know I've heard it all. How do you know she was a mother anyway?"

Aela stood and faced him, The blue bundle in clear view. His eyes became wide in shock. He didn't say a word.

"What do we do with him? We can't leave him here." Aela began trying to come up with a way out of raising a child.

"Send him to the orphanage, he'll be fine with them." Farkas began thinking aloud.

"No! Have you heard the stories of the women their?" Aela said as she brought the infant closer to her out of instinct, "They'll tear him apart and turn him into a pair of boots."

Farkas sighed, "Maybe Kodlak knows. Off not I guess he'll be your problem."

"My problem?" Aela told the man as he mounted his horse.

"Yeah, your problem. You found it, and you'll deal with it." Farkas replied as he headed towards Whiterun.

What does he mean Aela's problem? It's the noble thing to do, save an infant from deaths jaw and raise it. No, Aela can't raise a child at fifteen, can she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive my horrible naming, and yes this is a prequel to YEARS ON. Forgive me any incorrect misspellings or any misplaced words and also on not knowing the Companion building.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: WHITERUN'S KITTEN**

Aela finally found the gates of Whiterun. Only a lone guard stood outside; he questioned her small bundle. Aela approached the guard and moved the blanket from the Khajiit infant so he was visible to the guard.

"By the Nine! You know the law…" the guard began as the infant let a cry of displeasure out, "You can't be serious?"

Aela nodded as Farkas stood beside her. The guards tend not to question the Companions to much, but breaking the law over a Khajiit.

"Take it in, but he'll be torn apart." The guard warned as he allowed Aela entry.

"Farkas, stand by my side at all times until the jarl knows of this." Aela said, receiving a grunt as a response.

The citizens looked at the bundle Aela held. Some even caught a glimpse of the Khajiit infant and gasped. A Khajiit in Whiterun was unacceptable.

"Well, if it isn't the Companion whelp, and look Aela is here as well." A Dark Elf said, "What'd you do Farkas, impregnate her, or did you just happen to find the child?"

"We found him under his mother, she was being attacked by a damned Orc." Aela snapped as she brought the infant closer to her, "We need to talk to Kodlak about the child."

"Mm, I don't think that's going to happen." The Dark Elf said to the Companions.

"And why pray tell is that?" Farkas asked.

The man drew a mace from the air and setting for Farkas' chest. The impact boomed as the armor bent in various ways. Farkas responded in kind with his fist and drew his blade. The two yelled, cursed, bled, and snarled while fighting; each impact from the mace on Farkas'armor thundered. Bystanders cheered as they encircled the three.

Farkas let his fist catch the Dark Elf's chest, causing him to gasp. Farkas brought his blade to the man's chest, missing. The Dark Elf again, swung at Farkas again with his mace disappearing. Aela watched as her friend and some bastard fought. One last blow was thrown; a man fell, his robes bloodied. Farkas stepped over the man as he moved beside Aela once more.

All cheers and yells quieted down leaving the air to be filled with one sound, the Khajiit infant cries. Aela attempted to silence the child by bouncing him by her chest; ever offering her hand to him to grab. Luckily the infant quieted down taking Aela's hand. He put her hand in his mouth, suckling on her digits. Disgusting.

"Farkas, let's go." Aela ordered as the man followed closely.

After arriving at Jorrvaskr.

"Kodlak, can you meet me in my room, like, now." Aela said to the older Nord. Not wise to speak to an elder like that, but this matter requires it.

"Alright Aela, what is it?" Kodlak asked as Aela shut the door behind him.

She stepped in front of him and showed him the small Khajiit. His eyes widened at how small a vicious creature could be.

"Where did you find the beast?" Kodlak asked as he took the child from Aela.

"He's the sole survivor from a caravan. His mother told me to watch over him." Aela began relaying the story, "She told me his name was Ja'tesh before she passed. I don't know what to do from here. Should we make it a citizen, or should I raise it to be a Companion like us?"

Kodlak began pondering the child fate. If they choose to make it a citizen, then it would be hated; if they raised as a Companion out would be hailed worthy of a hero.

"We'll keep it, but Ulrich the Merciful must approve." Kodlak told Aela as he handed the infant back, "But you are held responsible to teach and raise it."

 _Damn it. Well, I should have at least guessed that I would raise it._ Aela began thinking to herself.

"Hey wait. What do these things eat?" Aela asked as Kodlak began leaving.

"Milk I guess. Find a goat." Kodlak responded before leaving again.

The Khajiit only smiled at her. _You bastard._ Aela told the infant subconsciously. She placed the child on her bed as she changed him.

"Ja'tesh, is what your mother said isn't it?" Aela asked the infant who smiled once more before yawning, "Ja'tesh it is."


	3. Chapter 3

If **I've fucked up anywhere in this story please HESITATE to ask for corrections. I'm not doing that Shit.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: ACCEPTANCE**

Aela was able to convince Olga to breastfeed the Khajiit infant; only in secrecy. She has to wait until the infant and Jorrvaskr slept before returning to Olga to properly thank her.

Olga had no trouble with a Khajiit in Jorrvaskr, but the other Companions weren't as eager as Olga. The other Companions attempted to have Aela imprisoned and the infant executed; Jarl Balgruff the Merciful denied all requests on the Khajiit and Aela.

Life it seemed would be normal for the Khajiit.

"Farkas, let's go to the healer. He told me to come once every few weeks for Ja'tesh's sake." Aela ordered the older Nord.

"You've decided to keep the bastard." Farkas groaned as he woke up, "You named him Ja'tesh?"

"I didn't name him, his mother did." Aela scolded the man as he sat up, "Besides, couldn't hurt him to have a male role model. You could teach him lots of things."

"Lass, that is the last thing I'll do." Farkas grunted as he popped his spine, "What could I teach him anyway?"

"Time will tell, Farkas. Time will tell." Aela said before departing to her room.

The Khajiit infant was fully awake and smiling when Aela held him.

"Ja'tesh, would you like to go on a trip?" Aela teased the child. Ja'tesh smiled as his toothless gums exposed themselves.

"Come on." Aela said as she tickled his stomach, "Farkas is waiting, hopefully."

She carried Ja'tesh into the main halls of Jorrvaskr before exiting. The sun was dimly lighting the streets through the clouds.

"Let's go if you want the healer to see him." Farkas sighed as he held his weapon. "Most of the city is still asleep; if they saw the infant we'd be a skeever in a bear den."

"Farkas, even the simplest of creatures can outsmart the fiercest." Aela responded, "Why else would we not be in the Inner Circle?"

Farkas huffed as she pushed onward to the healer. Only the guards and a few vendors were out, but the city will be alive soon.

The dingy morning sun shone in a few alleys that the two Companions and Khajiit infant dared to travel. Very few creatures stirred, a few rats and that was it.

"You. Stop." A woman called to them, "Aela, what is it you are holding? Farkas, put your weapon down."

"Guard Mered, how nice to see you." Aela called back to the guard on front of her, "Seems like you've got a problem stopping me from taking a child to the healer."

The woman scoffed, "Child she says. I know what it is you're doing; you plan on killing it."

"No. No, he's maybe a few months old. Besides he's alone now, his mother was slain by bandits." Aela assured the guardswoman.

Farkas stood silent listening to break any tension between the two. Sadly their was no hole to make a cleverly placed quip.

"Let me see that child. Wait, it's the Khajiit you found isn't it?" the guardswoman asked in shock.

Aela nodded in response to the question.

"You bitch. The Khajiit is a thief." Mered called back while drawing her sword.

"He's too young to kill; he can't even stand." Farkas interrupted, breaking a would be fight. He despised the thought of a Khajiit in the city, but he knew the right choice for the Khajiit.

"You really want to fight Farkas? The jarl will hear of this." Mered threatened the Companion.

"He already knows of the Khajiit infant and supports it being here." Aela called back, breaking the guardswoman's hopes of support.

"That old man knows nothing. He's how old, seventy and his son is just twenty. When his son takes power you will regret this day." Guard Mered said before trudging off in anger.

 _Bitch._ Aela thought as she held Ja'tesh close to her.

At the healer Ja'tesh was immediately taken from Aela. The infant didn't care as long as he could see Aela.

The healer jerks his hands in rapid motions with light emanating from his palms. The Khajiit infant gazed at the light inches from his grasp. Finally the healer moved Ja'tesh's lips to look at his gums.

"He'll have his teeth this time next week. He's also thin for his age, give him this potion once a day. And one more thing, his claws make for a very sleepless night." The healer said before handing Ja'tesh to Farkas.

Farkas, while he held the infant, looked into the amber yellow eyes and saw a reflection of power. _Maybe the bastard isn't all that bad. Gods! What in Oblivion am I thinking? He's… he's. He's kind of adorable actually. I suppose I could be a role model._

"Looks like you've warmed up to him, and he's already smiling at you." Aela brought Farkas from his thoughts. She pointed out Farkas' smile before it faded.

"No. He just likes my boyish charms." Farkas replied to Aela, smiles on both Companions faces.

"You said hidden claws make for sleepless nights. What does that mean?" Aela asked as she took Ja'tesh from Farkas.

The healer smiled wickedly, "You'll see soon enough."

 **If any of you could create a lore friendly lullaby it will be featured in the story, multiple ones to be exact. PM your lullaby to me and I'll judge from there. Rules: must be for a child, must be lore friendly, and must be Nord like. I won't use the game's songs because where's the creativity in that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mad but, but of you sent in any lullabies you wouldn't have gotten this song from the Elder Scrolls IV. If you are working on one send them in via PM. I will still need them. And yes,I know this isn't a Nord song, but it's all I found.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: MOTHER WOLF**

Nighttime in Jorrvaskr was anything but peaceful a week after Aela took Ja'tesh to the healer. Apparently Ja'tesh's claws and teeth are cutting from his flesh; nightly waking him in agony.

"Ja'tesh. Please." Aela begged the infant to cease crying, "You'll wake the others."

Ja'tesh ignored her, if anything began crying harder. Such difficulty with the Khajiit infant. How can a small creature create so much noise?

Kodlak and Vilkas, and the other Companions even began complaining about the infant Khajiit. At least none have used their beast form around the Khajiit infant. Yet.

Aela remembered a song she heard a mother sing to her infant in a time similar to this. Aela began to sing slow and soft for the Khajiit infant.

" _They say_

 _The Iliac Bay_

 _Is the place to barrel around_

 _Without a bit of apparel on,_

 _As advertised in that carol song."_

Ja'tesh began quieting his cries, yet remained on the verge of breaking the silence, again. Aela continued to sing in a soft; caring voice unknown to her.

" _A tune that's sung as the west wind blow_

 _About it's lovely not wearing any clothes._

 _Ladies singing high notes, men singing lows,_

 _Implying that most luscious depravity_

 _And complete absence of serious gravity_

 _Can only be found in the Eastwood cavity_

 _Of Iliac Bay."_

Farkas, Vilkas, and Kodlak were watching as Aela's voice became that of a mother's to the young Khajiit in her arms. Ja'tesh looked into Aela's eyes with his amber ones as she continued singing.

" _If you are the type who is more a sinner than a sinned,_

 _You'll find it all in Morrowind._

 _But the truth, my child,_

 _Is that nothing more wild_

 _That an ordinary fashion_

 _Kind of slightly mad passion_

 _Can be detected if at all_

 _In Sentinel and Daggerfall."_

The Khajiit infant, Ja'tesh, nuzzled Aela's robe as both were unknowingly being watched. Ja'tesh offered a hiccup, as a result from his cries of pain. Ja'tesh continued staring into Aela's eyes as she sang.

" _Whatever your needs: feathered, scaled, or fined,_

 _You'll find it all in Morrowind"_

" _It's an invention of bards_

 _That Bretons and Redguard's_

 _Have more than some staid fun_

 _And suffer deviant fornication._

 _For most of the madness, not at the least,_

 _The wise debaucher head out east."_

Aela smiled at Ja'tesh as he yawned with tiredness and pleasure. The young Khajiit infant began feeling the effects of Aela's soothing voice and his cries. Aela continued singing as she put Ja'tesh down in his makeshift crib.

" _Wherever you one steely reserve is now merely tinned,_

 _You'll find it all in Morrowind._

 _In Morrowind_

 _There is sun._

 _But, pray, do not confuse Dunmer variety_

 _With that found in tepid western society_

 _Compared to which it nearly is piety._

 _It isn't terribly ingenious casing it prudery_

 _Observing the Dark Elf aversion to nudity._

 _After all, the preferred sort proud lewdity_

 _In these parts is far more pernicious._

 _From the Ashlanders to the wettest fishes_

 _You'll find pleasure and pain quiet delicious in Morrowind."_

Ja'tesh clouded his eyes with a smile on his face and a purr in his throat. Aela began silently stepping backwards watching the Khajiit infant, as she finished her song even quieter.

" _If you find yourself with innings kinship with your kin_

 _You'll find it all in Morrowind."_

As she closed her door, she was greeted with most of the companions, smiles on each of their faces. They either enjoyed Aela's singing or were grateful the Khajiit stopped crying.

"What?" Aela asked as she moved past the Companions to fetch herself some food.

* * *

 **Short.I know but it'll build Ja'tesh and Aela's bond later on. Again, if you could help me, send in lore friendly lullabies, I won't use the game's or create my own because I ain't creative to do that. More lullabies will be featured, but you must send the to me via PM. Hope you've enjoyed it so far; I'm sorry if it took me awhile to upload.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Years On has finished, but eventually I'll start another story about another set of Khajiit. Details will be told at the end.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: BEAST OF CARE**

Whiterun is being attacked by a large group of bandits, larger than normal. Any available warrior is being called to fight.

"Aela!" Kodlak yelled as he ducked behind a building, "Hircines gift! Use it!"

"Now?!" Aela called back watching the doors of Jorrvaskr.

"Now!" Kodlak ordered her to change into a werewolf.

Black fur began sprouting from her flesh as her hands elongated with her feet, becoming claws. Her usually calm eyes glowed fiery yellow. Her mouth grew into a snout.

Aela charged into the fight as soldiers of Whiterun and bandit scum clashed. She knew the guards would attack her as well, but if the city was to hold back the attackers, then she could worry about it.

"Run! A beast of the night!" the attacking bandits yelled before she tore them apart with her claws blood and intestines showered the street. She could smell all the fear from humans and orcs alike, but a new scent invaded her nostrils. A scent of cat, fear, and sadness. She turned around and saw three men with a small beast in their arms.

Ja'tesh was being taken from Jorrvaskr. She found herself at a difficult choice: save Ja'tesh, a young child, or save the city filled with swindlers and crooks.

She charged the three bandits who spread Ja'tesh on stone stairs to kill him. The bandits ran in fear as Aela picked Ja'tesh up off the ground. His fears heightened, he was in the hands of an unknown. She could smell his fear heighten.

She nuzzled him gently as a mother wolf does to calm her young. The Khajiit began crying for Aela to help with wails.

Aela stood straight as she entered Jorrvaskr, only to be greeted by another company of bandits. How many of these mother fuckers need to die?

The Khajiit infant gave away Aela's position with his cries. Instantly the bandits fled from her, thinking the werewolf found a meal.

As she made sure that the bandits were gone, she changed into normal Nord self. Ja'tesh kept his eyes closed fearing his life was ending.

"Ja'tesh," Aela whispered as she held the Khajiit, "I'm here. The big bad wolf is gone. I have you."

The Khajiit infant slowed his wails to an occasional whimper. His lips quivered from fear. Three beasts held him, and a black monster carried and nuzzled him.

"Whiterun is victorious!" cheers echoed from outside before the doors of Jorrvaskr opened.

"Aela!" Kodlak yelled at her, scolding her for abandoning the city defense, "What in Oblivion do you think your doing?! The city is more important than one life!"

She turned to face Kodlak with Ja'tesh in her arms, "I'm doing the right thing. He is innocent; this city is filled with criminals."

The Khajiit infant yawned in Aela's arms. He did little to draw attention to himself.

"Look Aela," Kodlak continued berating her, "you have a choice: let him go or leave."

"My choice is to protect him; fuck the city." Aela began walking out the door, "Skyrim and the Companions will burn."

Farkas followed, he too chose the side of the Khajiit infant. How much persecution must Ja'tesh's kind take before they rebel?

 **The answer is in my other story. And speaking of stories, my third story will be about an assassin and a thief; both Khajiit. Hopefully it will be great like I pictured.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: MERCILESS**

"It's freezing." Farkas said in a shaky voice, "The Khajiit won't fair much better if we don't find shelter quick."

Aela kept trudging in the waist high snow; Ja'tesh was shivering in her arms. The moon began rising; the two's horses froze to death miles after they passed Windhelm. What's more, it was the dead of winter in Skyrim, not many people can survive without any protection.

"We must keep going," Aela tried keeping her frozen teeth from chattering, "we must find a cave or a town. There must be a house around here."

The wind whipped at their faces, freezing their very core. Wolfish howls came from all around. Night hunters were in the prowl.

The Khajiit infant sneezed as snow landed on his nose. Ja'tesh tried warning himself in Aela's armor of steel. The Khajiit infant began to cry. No warmth.

"Ssh, Ja'tesh." Aela whispered to the infant, "Don't cry, we'll find a place to stay in. Dint worry, everything will be alright."

Ja'tesh ignored her as he cried out. The freezing, scolding wind was a burden on an adult, but for an infant it was to much.

"Why don't you sing to him again?" Farkas suggested from behind her, "After all, I know I like your soothing songs."

Aela scowled at the man before seeing as his idea was true. She did find Ja'tesh enjoy her singing as did her one beloved friends.

"Would you like me to sing Ja'tesh?" Aela asked as she held him closer for his warmth, "I know one about your kind."

The Khajiit infant looked her with glassy eyes and a snow covered face. His lips quivering from the discomfort of being cold.

" _The land of Elsewyr, luscious and green_

 _Where the beasts aren't mean_

 _Away from the scorching heat_

 _Elsewyr can't meet_

 _Against the cities of Cyrodil_

 _Where the Khajiit roam_

 _Listen little one,_

 _Khajiit, Nord, Elf, we are alike_

 _Together we can make this right."_

Aela sung, but much to the disliking of Farkas and Ja'tesh, who began crying again.

"No, no no. That wasn't a song, that was murder." Farkas interrupted, "By the gods. Do you truly know one song?"

Aela nodded, she only knew _A Song Less Rude_ and it was by chance.

"Let me see him." Farkas moved his hands to cradle the Khajiit infant, "I think I know one."

Aela cautiously gave Ja'tesh to him. She kept ready to fight her friend over the Khajiit. Maybe natural instinct over a child. Farkas began the old song.

" _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_ _  
_ _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_ _  
_ _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_ _  
_ _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_ _  
_ _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_ _  
_ _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_ _  
_ _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn come"_

Aela looked at Farkas in confusion. What in Oblivion was he going on about?

"Heard some Nords singing in Windhelm a few weeks ago." Farkas said as he cradled Ja'tesh, who now slept, "Thought it would help. Looks like my singing voice either knocked him out or he fined from my bard like skills."

"Cocky." Aela joked as she found an opening in the cliffside, "Let's set up in there."

Farkas followed as Aela drew her weapons. A fight was expected from either bandits or wolves.

The cave was empty, except for a few chests frozen in the walls. A perfect place to stay until winter passes, hopefully.

"Give me Ja'tesh," Aela orders her companion, "go out and fetch us some wood. I know a weak flame spell."

Such small needs can be a burden for survival in Skyrim. Too many beast and bandits. One must be prepared to fight.

 **Kept waiting for a few lullabies, yet never got one. Had to use the bard song. Come on the first one was my sorry ass creativity. If I seem like a dick, but those songs need to make Aela and Ja'tesh's bond strengthen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive any mistakes with its and it's and other such words, my auto correct is fucking horrible. I purposefully called Ja'tesh an it in the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: KHAJIIT OF FATE**

"Aela," Farkas said as he entered their cave, "there is someone here; says you owe him something."

Aela stood slowly, so as to not wake the sleeping infant, Ja'tesh. Her joints pop at her movements. Sleeping on a stone floor in armor is not an ideal choice for anyone.

Aela held her bow firmly as she prepared to exit their small little shelter. She allowed her hair to grow longer within the three months of leaving the Companions.

"Da'kora," a man said, his voice accented from Elsewyr, "we found them. The one who saved them from death."

A man rode into view, a Khajiit. He had similarly sandy colored fur like Ja'tesh's; his eyes were the amber orbs Ja'tesh held.

"Is it true," the Khajiit man spoke, "you saved Da'kora's little one?"

Aela stared at him. Was he Ja'tesh's father or some lowlife looking for a quick fortune in kidnapping?

"I saved it." Aela informed the Khajiit known as Da'kora, "If you are its father, then why weren't you with the caravan?"

The man sighed, "Da'kora was drunk. Passed out a mile or two away. Da'kora woke to yells and screams, but ran away."

"Truly if you're the Khajiit's father, what does it look like?" Farkas interrupted.

"Like Da'kora of course." He continued, "Da'kora's offspring has same fur, same eyes as Da'kora's told, and same social skills."

Farkas nodded to Aela, seeking her belief.

"What's its name?" Aela questioned the Khajiit, "If you truly are the father, what's its name?"

"Da'kora's son's name is Maqi." He answered.

Aela nodded her head forward, telling Farkas to do something unexpected.

Farkas slashed the horse's legs with his sword; the Khajiit man shouted to his group. Four men rode up to the Khajiit man while his horse fell.

"Get them," Da'kora ordered as he struggled to escape from the horse, "They have the child. The protesters in Windhelm will pay a healthy sum for his pelt."

Aela drew her arrow; released the projectile; hit one of the bandits. His blood curling screams announced his death. She moved to another position before repeating.

Farkas slashed downward at the Khajiit man, who rolled away. The Khajiit drew a simple sword, before charging forward. Farkas and Da'kora locked blades.

"People like you are the reason Khajiit have a bad reputation." Farkas said through gritted teeth, "Skyrim was once free to the Khajiit, until people like you began thieving and killing."

The Khajiit man broke from their lock as he spun his sword for preparation.

"We do what we must." Da'kora called to Farkas, "Da'kora's brothers and son are here because a Khajiit cub living with Nords is unacceptable. Khajiit are proud of our reputation, good or bad."

Farkas feigned right, then swung overhead. The Khajiit held his sword high in defense; only to be broken. He let out a howl of pain as his tail was chopped off.

"Bastard!" the Khajiit man yelled, "I'll kill you!"

Farkas hit the Khajiit in his ribs; his blade broke and shattered many of his bones. Da'kora went down in immense pain.

"Father!" a voice yelled from the woods surrounding them.

Aela released an arrow into a Khajiit's chest before going to the shout. The two remaining Khajiit fled from their deaths.

Aela followed where she thought the shout came from only to find that a young Khajiit girl behind the log, crying. Her fur was a dark gray.

Aela notched an arrow and aimed at the girl. The former Companion, one of Skyrim's noblest of warrior, was about to take a child's life?

The Khajiit girl backed away from Aela as the arrow was pointed at her. Her tears came in greater amounts.

"Don't hurt me!" the Khajiit girl cried as her back hit a tree that allowed her to no longer back away.

The Khajiit girl didn't look into Aela's eyes as she cowered in fear.

 _She's to young to be sent to Oblivion. She is just a girl that was probably forced to come by her father. What fucked up world._ Aela thought to herself as she lowered the bow.

"Don't worry little one," Aela tried calming her, "I don't want to hurt you."

The sounds of battle echoed near the cave where Da'kora approached them.

"Farkas! Stop!" Aela commanded as she carried the fighting Khajiit girl.

"What now?" Farkas asked as he planted his blade beside the Khajiit man's skull.

"Let her down!" Da'kora yelled as his eyes became wide, "Please don't hurt her. She is just six. Please."

Farkas looked into the man's eyes and saw regret. Did he mean for the girl to be involved in his affairs?

"Why?" Aela smirked knowing she held his one weakness, "Why should we? You tried taking our child, it's fair we do the same."

"Please let Da'kora's daughter go." He begged, the ground bloodied from his dismembered tail, "She's Da'kora's only girl in a litter of fifteen."

Farkas gagged at the number, "Fifteen? And only one girl?"

The Khajiit man nodded, never taking his eyes off the girl in Aela's arms.

Aela dropped the Khajiit in her arms, "Return and you'll lose more than a tail, if you know what I mean."

The Khajiit man stood slowly, not tempting the big Nord in front of him.

"Da'kora is unsure what else he could lose." He told Aela before picking up the girl beside him.

"She will castrate you next time you return to fight." Farkas said as he sheathed his greatsword, "No more children for you. Bye bye babies. Understand?"

The Khajiit man gulped as he nodded.

"Good," Aela said as she parted ways with them, "now leave."

Aela made her way in the cave where Ja'tesh was. He lay awake, starting to roll on his side. Ja'tesh is probably around seven months old now, then again Khajiit never really age well enough for a Nord to tell.

 **May wrap it up soon, boo, I know, but I'll start another possibly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BEAST OF PREY**

The wind whipped the mouth of the cave, like a slave of old once was by the Elven masters. The mighty roar of a dragon is one to be compared to the harsh wind. Nearly a year ago Aela and Farkas retreated to the wilds of Skyrim with the Khajiit infant. Farkas watched as the Khajiit began trying to speak.

"Aela, you might be a woman, but clearly he needs a man to teach him." Farkas interrupted Aela and Ja'tesh's playful learning, "Move over a little."

Aela slid over to allow the hefty man a spot on the stone floor. His armor lacked its shiny appeal. The weather took its toll on her friend.

"Hey buddy." Farkas smiled at the child, "How you doing?"

Ja'tesh, now around a year old, was sitting directly across from the man who barely passed a glance at him. The Khajiit smiled innocently. Youth, it tends to have a certain draw to it.

"Fawkas." Ja'tesh attempted the Nords name as he pointed at him.

Aela smiled, flashing her teeth in joy. Ja'tesh recognized the man who barely spoke. Aela, sixteen years old, was glad a child she became a motherly figure was an intelligent boy.

Farkas picked Ja'tesh up, and held him to his face.

"You're a bright young lad." Farkas teased Ja'tesh, "You'll be a hero to Skyrim to me and Aela."

The wind quieted down, allowing the sound of horse hooves to enter the cave.

"Ja'tesh," Aela asked the Khajiit in more of a command, "remember to go to your hiding place?"

Ja'tesh nodded as he began unsteadily walking to the corner of the cave.

Farkas stood while drawing his greatsword. Aela and Farkas have repeated this numerous times in preparations for bandits.

Aela stepped out to aim her bow to the rider. She notched an arrow and pulled the bow during back. The rider came into view, but didn't meet their demise.

"Kodlak?" Aela asked as the man stopped by her side.

"Aela," Kodlak began, "I may have been harsh to make you choose between a child and the city. You, the Khajiit, and Farkas are allowed to return. My anger for you choosing a child over the city was unjust. I had no reason to make you choose." Kodlak paused as Ja'tesh and Farkas came out to them, "Shortly after you left, the others threatened to join you and create a new organization. Days after your departure, I wished I could take it all back: my anger, your leave, and your trust."

Aela nodded as she motioned for Farkas to come closer. Kodlak truly was regretting it. Aela knew she could get anything from Kodlak in his state of pleading.

"We'll return on two conditions." She told Kodlak, gloating about his admittance to his wrongs, "You allow Ja'tesh as a Companion and allow Farkas and I new rooms."

Kodlak paused to consult her demands. The rooms would be simple, but the Khajiit as a Companion is a little more challenging.

"You and Farkas get your rooms," Kodlak submitted, "but the Khajiit will sleep in your room. And he'll be trained before becoming a Companion."

Aela nodded. She and Farkas had the thought of going back reiterating in their minds for months. Training Ja'tesh was a simple job for Aela and Farkas out in the wilds of Skyrim.

"Ja'tesh are you ready to go back to Whiterun?" Aela asked while twirling with him. His answer was a simple nod.

Whiterun, the provinces trading hub, was home to many, and possibly soon to more. It's streets lined the way to the market and Dragonsreach. Aela deviously smiled to those who gasped at the sleeping Ja'tesh in her arms.

"Never let anyone tell you that you're a horrid beast." Aela whisper to the Khajiit child.

 **Sorry about it being shorter than the original. Guess what? It is continuing thanks to you all. If you want to read the sequel it's now MERCS OF THE DAMNED. Again thanks for your support.**


	9. Epilogue

**Sorry if you were expecting more, but I feel this is all I've got for the story. This chapter is set seventeen years after Aela first finds Ja'tesh.**

 **EPILOGUE**

Sunlight shone through the window onto Ja'tesh's face. He was now eighteen years old. It seemed like yesterday, Aela had just found him; now he's ready for the trials. No sense in delaying Vilkas.

"Wake up Ja'tesh." She whispered as she entered his room, "The trials are today."

Something bobbed under his blankets. As Aela came closer she could see the smile etched in his muzzle and the tail of an Argonian. Ja'tesh snapped his eyes open as Aela poured a bottle of water on his face. As he held his hands over him, the movements in his blankets screamed in pain.

"Fuck was that for?" Ja'tesh snarled at Aela.

"Because your whore looked thirsty." She calmly said pulling the blankets away, "How old is she anyway?"

The whore she asked about held her scaled jaw. The Argonian woman hissed as she gathered her clothing.

"I don't know." Ja'tesh answered as his prostitute left.

Ja'tesh's fur was no longer the soft fur from seventeen years ago; now it is a prickly rough texture from the blood, sweat, and dirt from his training.

"Just go to your trial." Aela firmly said as he put his steel armor on, "And try to stay out of someone's pants until you're ready for marriage."

"You'd think after seventeen years, we'd know one another better." Ja'tesh joked as he placed his great sword on, "What could possibly happen if I don't go to my trials."

"You'll be shunned by all." Aela warned as he left.

Ja'tesh mounted a horse in the stables and began riding south, opposite the trials.

"Fuck the trials, that's what I say." Ja'tesh spoke aloud, "We're going to Cyrodil and have our own adventures. Right boy?"

The horse gave a playful whinny as they came to the southern border. Men in blue colored armor marched north as he rode past. Before he past the last of the men, his horse fell dead.

"Get his armor and weapon." One of the soldiers ordered.

The men did as ordered and began removing his armor. All Ja'tesh was left in was his ragged clothing.

"Imperials!" another soldier shouted as Ja'tesh tried running back to Skyrim. A soldier in red knocked Ja'tesh out with a hard fist. As the darkness encased his vision, Aela came to his sight.

"I'm sorry." Ja'tesh said extending a hand to her.

As Aela came closer she held rope and began tying his hands. When darkness took him, his last thoughts were of Aela.

Gasping as woke, Ja'tesh tried putting his fists up in defense.

"Easy kid." Someone said to his right, "You'll hurt yourself."

He looked around at the men, two men in blue armor, one in leather, and another in plain clothes. The men spoke to him asking his name and why he was at the border. Ja'tesh relayed his story, trying to hold back his guilt.

"I should've listened to her." Was Ja'tesh's final sentence before the Imperial ordered them to be silent.

Helgen came to view as they approached. Aela's brought Ja'tesh here multiple times after being allowed to return to Jorrvaskr. Memories that had warmed him now made him feel regret. Why would he leave when he had a family that had his back.

"Next prisoner, the cat, to the block." A female soldier ordered as Ja'tesh stepped forward.

"Tell Aela I'm sorry." Ja'tesh said to the executioner as he was forced onto the chopping block.

A roar echoed the valley as the guards drew their weapons. The officer ignored the sound to continue on with the execution. The soldiers in a lookout tower yelled something of a black breast coming.

"Dragon! It's a fucking dragon!" one of the men shouted before flames engulfed him. The executioner ran away as Ja'tesh looked into the black beast's eyes.

"Get up!" a blonde Nord ordered as he aided Ja'tesh, "Come on."

"Fuck was that?!" Ja'tesh asked as the Nord led him to a tower, "I thought dragons were extinct?"

The Nord man ignored his question as they entered the tower. Four men lay wounded; the one that was gagged now was referred to as Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Your highness." The Nord that saved Ja'tesh spoke, "The prophecy it's true, dragons are returning."

Another roar echoed throughout the valley. The dragon is after something, or someone.

"Khajiit! Move upstairs!" Ulfric Stormcloak ordered.

No sooner had Ja'tesh ascended the stairs, the black dragon demolished a wall. The debris crushed one of the soldiers in its path. Ja'tesh took a step back from the beast's sheer power. Flames engulfed the soldiers corpse, charring the flesh.

The dragon left the wall, leaving a gap that Ja'tesh is able to leap from into the next building. Gathering his breath and courage, the young Khajiit man took a few steps forward, leapt from the tower, and lands with a roll in the opposite building. The dragon's roar echoed once more through the air. Ja'tesh descended the stairs to the street. An Imperial was yelling to a child as the dragon stalked behind the boy.

"Come on, that's it." The soldier praised the frightened child, "Run. NOW!" The child ran into the soldier's arms.

Ja'tesh ducked behind the wall as the dragon released a breath of flame. The soldier ordered others to attack the dragon as Ja'tesh began panting.

"Still alive prisoner?" the soldier asked, turning to Ja'tesh, "Good. Come with me if you want to stay that way."

Leading Ja'tesh through the courtyard, or town center, the soldier exchanged a few colorful words with the blue armored soldier. Both Imperial and Stormcloak ordered Ja'tesh to follow. Ja'tesh sprinted past the dragon's blast of fire to the Imperial.

"Smart cat." The Imperial joked, "Let's get those bindings off."

As Ja'tesh was released from the ropes, the soldier tossed a set of Imperial light armor to him. Putting the armor on, Ja'tesh strapped an iron sword to his hip and a short bow on his back.

"If you weren't Khajiit, you would be a nice addition to the army." The Imperial smiled at Ja'tesh pretending to be a warrior, "Let's get moving."

Twenty grueling minutes of fighting and clawing their way past Stormcloaks and a bear, Ja'tesh and the soldier made it to the cold surface of Skyrim.

"What now?" Ja'tesh asked as the Imperial ducked from the dragon.

"Now?" the soldier said, "Now we pray that Akatosh is willing to help us. You warn Jarl Balgruff of this dragon."

Ja'tesh nodded as both men parted ways. Dragons were only legend, now Skyrim needs a hero of old to once again save Nirn. But who? That my friends is a question that will have to remain unanswered. The beginning of the legend has just begun.

 **I know, I know. Terrible ending right? I don't do well when writing scripted scenes and stuff like that. You know how the legend goes; I've presented the Dovakiin as a child, but you know his fate. The sequel is MERCS OF THE DAMNED, my first fanfic. I'll understand if you hate it. Goodbye for now friends.**


End file.
